Parent Trap
by ErikandChristine
Summary: Based on the movie...Parent Trap, but with the best HP couple! R&Hr. Please R


**Prologue**

She was jealous, always had been, how could Ron have chosen that bushy haired freak over her. Lavender smiled, it didn't matter her plan was into effect. Ron, didn't honestly think she could leave him like that.

When she found out he had used her only to make Hermione jealous, she was heart broken and furious. She kept her grudge for four years.

Hermione and Ron were married and had twins each four years old. Lavender had used this time to build up her career and create a plan to destroy the life of the one who had ruined hers.

And now, that plan worked. Hermione thought Ron had cheated on her and left him with one of her daughters because Ron kept the other one. They had decided it was better this way even though they wanted both their children.

Hermione couldn't live with someone who had cheated on her. Ron couldn't live with someone who suspected his loyalty. The one who had planted this awful seed in their minds was Lavender. Now that it had grew up she knew could pounce.

For the past 8 years her career was more important and she was satisfied with the riches she had inherited from her last divorce. Now she was going to after the one she had some feelings left for, but mostly because of the money she could get from him.

Ron, I'm coming. Thought Lavender. This was her chance; his 12-year-old daughter was going to a silly camp during the summer. With this she could corrupt his mind. 8 years away from that bushy haired Hermione would certainly make him forget her.

Chapter One 

Hermione gazed outside the window, watching the trees pass by as she drove closer to her destination.

"Are we there yet?" said an anxious, yet cheery voice in the back seat of Hermione's car. Hermione look through the rear view mirror to see the straight red hair, brown eyes, almost hazel, and light freckles spaced out on her petite face. She was only twelve but you already tell she'd break many hearts in the future.

"Are we there yet, mom?" Hermione's daughter asked again, fixing her clothes. She was wearing a collared shirt with a short pleated skirt.

Hermione chuckled, "No, we're almost there, Stephanie."

Stephanie sighed, and hummed to random songs. She thought about the summer camp she was going to, Camp Lazlo. When she first heard of it she thought her mother had gone crazy. It was a special camp for young wizard students, to get them active and engage in outdoor activities that most wizarding families wouldn't do. It was almost like a muggle camp, but they wouldn't admit it.

She wondered how many others were from other places other than America. She worried whether they'd like her, her mom had said she was beautiful, but she was her mother, she was supposed to say that. She thought as to how many girls were like her, who liked to read, and run, or listen to jazz music when it rained.

She sighed again, but immediately perked up when she saw entrance of the camp. Quickly Stephanie rolled down the window and took in the smell of pine trees and looked at the mountainous scene behind it all, and lake flowing near the camp, making it seem as if it were in fact floating on it.

Once her mother had parked the car, she stepped out gently and picked up her back pack, leaving the rest of her luggage in the car. She slipped on her sunglasses and walked coolly up to the camp counselor.

It was bulky woman, wearing an orange shirt and a clipboard. She smiled sweetly down at her. "Hello there what is you name?"

"Stephanie Granger, but call me Steph." She said smiling back at her. "Oh and uh my luggage is in the car."

"Ninety-nine bottles of bear on the wall!" Rachel sang loudly. Waving around her wild bushy hair. Her eyes of nicest shade of brown almost hazel eyes, and light freckles spaced out on her face.

Her father laughed tempted to sing long his daughter. "Come on Ron, when are we getting there?" she asked singing it in a tune.

He smiled when she called him Ron, not many parents wanted their children to call them by there names. "Right here, munchkin." He said pulling up into the camp.

Rachel stopping humming to gaze outside, "Wow," she breathed. Quickly she pulled her hair back into a scrunchie and hopped out onto the pavement. She glanced back at her reflection on the tinted glass of the car. She was wearing a white tank top with embroidery and baggy sweat pants.

She flipped back her. She wasn't worried about this camp. This was one place where she could show her real talents. Sure she was smart at book stuff, top of her class, but her true passion was in sports, she played a few muggle sports when her Grandpa, Arthur Weasley told her about muggles.

She placed her blue visor on and strolled up to the counselor. She glanced down at her. "Hello, welcome to Camp Lazlo. Name please?" she said in a sweet voice.

"Rachel Weasley." She said before blowing a bubble from her gum. "Oh and you might want to take my luggage too, its in the car."

The counselor peered over her clipboard to get a better look. "Weren't you just here?"

Rachel shook her head.

She gave her a suspicious, "I saw you, I just took in your stuff."

Rachel rolled her eyes, "I don't think so, because I just got here and stuff's in there." She pointed at her car. Ron waved happily at them.

"Son of a-," she muttered. "Well I'll get your stuff." She said instantly changing her voice to the sweet she had before.

"Uh okay." Rachel said walking away thinking whether they had drugs at the camp.


End file.
